Anger Management
by TisTheEast
Summary: Catherine feels like her life is falling apart on the night of Sara's birthday. Will Grissom help or make it worse (GCR) CHAPTER 10 IS HERE!
1. Birthday Plans

*Title: Anger Management  
*Author: Juliet (pandora1251@yahoo.com)  
*Reviews: yes please!   
*Rating: I'll say PG-13 for language in later chapters  
*Spoilers: none really so long as you understand the basics of why Catherine and Eddie are no longer together  
*Author's Notes: alrighty so I'm relatively new to the CSi fanfiction scene. I've been watching since the beginning, but only this year have I felt comfortable enough with the characters to do anything with. However, I've been writing other fanfiction (mainly X-Files) for quite a while now.   
*Thank you's: Joe, for giving me a great title for this piece. You are THE MAN! Gabe, for being just wonderful in every way, and for always listening to my new plot ideas no matter how late it is. Dad, for always taping CSI when I have to work late on Thursday nights. To Joe, Gabe, Maggie, my mom and dad, Mona, Anne, and any others I may have missed: thank you for repeatedly listening to my dissertations about how Grissom and Catherine have to be together.   
**Additional Note for all you Grissom and Cath fans: I am a co-moderator of a yahoo group for X-Files fanfiction called the MSR Philes. I would like to start one for Gris and Cath fanfiction so please email me if you'd be interested in joining!!  
  
  
  
"So what's it going to be Sarah?" Nick asked as the Tahoe zipped down the Las Vegas highway towards CSI Headquarters. "Bar, comedy club, Chucky Cheese?"  
  
"How about a male stripper," Sarah joked from the backseat where she was sandwiched between Nick and Warrick Brown.   
  
From the front passenger seat, Catherine Willows opened her eyes only long enough to mutter, "I could arrange that."  
  
Had she kept her eyes open only a few more seconds, Catherine would not have missed the rare, sweet smile of Gil Grissom who was driving the Tahoe.  
  
"Hey Cath, you know my birthday's coming up next month and I would love it if you could call up some of your old friends," Nick said like a kid who was writing a letter to Santa.  
  
"No," both Grissom and Catherine said in unison cutting Nick off before he could continue with his wish list.  
  
When the team finally arrived back at CSI Headquarters, Nick, Sarah, and Warrick took to unpacking the gear from the Tahoe while Grissom and Catherine went to report in with Captain Jim Brass.   
  
Walking down the hall side by side to the break room, Grissom mused more to himself than Catherine, "I wonder if Sarah ever decided what she wanted to do for her birthday?"  
  
"She seemed pretty keen on the comedy club idea," Catherine shrugged as they entered the break room. "Those can be pretty fun on occasions."  
  
Grissom merely nodded.  
  
"Wait a second, this isn't your oh-so-articulate way of telling me that you aren't going, is it?" Catherine said pouring two cups of coffee.  
  
"I do have other things to do on my day off," Grissom began and Catherine knew she was about to find out what they were.  
  
"Let me take a wild guess Gris: reorganizing your insect collection, taking in some Masterpiece Theater, checking out what all the rage in the Bach Society is," she finished for him.  
  
"Now come on Cath, you know that Masterpiece Theater isn't on until Sunday nights," Grissom began with a smirk. "Because every Sunday you come in fuming if the story is 'to be continued.' Anyways, aren't you going to be spending some time with Lindsey this weekend."  
  
"She's on a camping trip with her Girl Scout troop," Catherine sighed as she passed Grissom a cup of coffee.   
  
Grissom merely nodded again as Catherine sipped her cup of coffee.   
  
"You never answered my question Gris," Catherine said smiling sweetly.  
  
"You never asked me anything Cath," Gris replied imitating her smile. It was a rare occasion that he could catch Catherine off guard in a battle of wits, and it seemed that today was his lucky day.   
  
Before Catherine could reply, Nick stuck his head into the break room. "We'll all be heading out if there's nothing else left."  
  
"By all means,' Grissom replied to the younger man.  
  
Nick started to head out the door, then turned around asking, "Are you guys in or out for tomorrow night?"  
  
"In," Catherine said immediately.   
  
"I'll think about it," Grissom said after a moment.  
  
"He's in," mouthed Catherine winking at Nick, then turning back to Grissom with an innocent look. 


	2. Eddie

On the rare occasions that she got a day off work, Catherine felt an obligation to take them to her full advantage. Normally that meant spending the day with Lindsey at the mall or the zoo, but today she was alone. So she decided to call the only one other person that she knew would be alone today.  
  
"Hey Gris," she said exuberantly into the phone.   
  
"Good morning," Grissom replied smiling at Catherine's cheerful tone.   
  
"So what're you up to today?" Catherine asked casually.  
  
"Are you that bored Cath?" Grissom asked in reply.  
  
"Bored enough to offer to make you lunch? Definately," Catherine replied.   
  
Grissom chuckled to himself then said, "Well when you put it that way, I just have a few things to finish up here, and then I'll be there. Give me about fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Ok," replied Catherine. As was custom, they hung up without saying goodbye.  
  
Before Catherine could get all the way in her kitchen there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Geez Gil, was that fifteen minutes or seconds?" Catherine yelled as she headed for the door. Awaiting Grissom's sarcastic reply, Catherine flung the door open to be instead greeted by the sight of her ex-husband, Eddie.  
  
"Hi Cath," Eddie said. "Can I come in for a second?"  
  
"Uhm yeah I guess so," Catherine said softly feeling her good mood instantly dissolving away.   
  
"We need to talk about a few things," Eddie said making himself comfortable in an armchair.   
  
"Alrighty then talk," Catherine replied sitting on the couch.   
  
"We need to adjust the arrangement with Lindsey," Eddie said bluntly.  
  
"Why? I thought the arrangement we had was fine," Catherine said perplexed.  
  
"Well it was but now that I'm getting married, I think it would be better for LIndsey to be in a home with two parents," Eddie replied.  
  
"Hold on a second here, you're getting married?" Catherine asked in shock. "To who?"  
  
"You remember that lovely young who came over here" Eddie began.  
  
"You mean Bambi or Trixie or whatever the hell that stupid bimbo's name was," Catherine exclaimed feeling the anger rising throughout her whole body.  
  
"Her name was Tiffany," Eddie said beginning to get aggitated. "And you know Cath, there was a time when people thought you were just another bimbo."  
  
"Don't turn this around Eddie, just get to the point," Catherine said giving him an icey glare.   
  
"I want Lindsey to come live with Tiffany and I after we get married," Eddie said.  
  
"No way in hell," Catherine said.  
  
"Well we'll see what the judge has to say about that," Eddie said with a note of finality.  
  
"You're taking me to court?" Catherine asked in shock.  
  
"If it comes to that," Eddie replied.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Eddie?" Catherine said struggling very hard to hold back her tears.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about your problems Cath," Eddie began, not realizing that Grissom was standing in the doorway. " Like your weird obsession with trying to rise above the fact that you are just another trashy blonde ex-stripper."  
  
For the past few minutes, Grissom had resisted the urge to rush in like a galent knight saving a damsel in distress, if only because Catherine hated having to be rescued from any situation, even one as menacing as Eddie. But the sight of Catherine's blue eyes about to overflow with tears, Grissom decided to take a step into the apartment.  
  
"I guess I'm a little early," he said receiving a glare from Eddie.  
  
"I'll be going now," Eddie said heading for the door. Before he left however Eddie looked at Grissom and said, "You know Cath, I think its lovely that you and your lab buddies spend so much time together after hours."  
  
Even as Eddie left slamming the door, Grissom had made his way over to Catherine who was already crying.  
  
"Cath," he began softly.  
  
"I know what you're going to ask Gris, and no he didn't lay a hand a on me," Catherine whispered between tears.  
  
"Well then why did he feel the need to come all the way out here?" Grissom said wondering for the millionth time how Catherine had ever married Eddie in first place.  
  
"He...he wants to take Lindsey away from me," Catherine said now sobbing.  
  
"You know he won't be able to," Grissom said brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.   
  
"But if he married this Tiffany person, wouldn't you think that it would be better for Lindsey being in a home with two parents," Catherine whispered sounding defeated.  
  
"Not when one of them is a stranger and the other is, well Eddie," Grissom began knowing that though Eddie was very good with Lindsey, he didn't seem to be able to get along with other adults very. "Cath, you are Lindsey's mother and no one can replace that, not even Eddie's new wife. Lindsey loves you and needs you as much as you need her."  
  
Catherine was silent for a moment making Grissom think that he had said something wrong, but before he could figure out what it was, Catherine had wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you so much Gil," she whispered softly.  
  
"For what?" asked Grissom confused, but too busy enjoying being close to her.  
  
"For telling me what I needed to hear," Catherine replied. Then she began to laugh softly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I just realized that I was supposed to be making lunch," Catherine said, her blue eyes sparkling. She thought for a moment then proclaimed, "Why don't we go get sushi instead?"  
  
"I always was a little leery of your cooking Cath," Grissom joked as he got up from the couch, and then had to duck to miss the small pillow flying towards him.  
  
"Give me just a second to do something about this makeup," Catherine said referring to the black streaks of mascara on her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah you look like the cover of one of Greg's cds," Grissom said preparing to duck from another pillow.  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 3!!! 


	3. Phone Calls

He leaned down to kiss her and it seemed that all of her problems melted away in the warmth of his arms....and then the phone rang.  
  
Catherine grumbled, though a smile still played on her lips from the dream, as she reached over to grab the phone off her nightstand praying that Grissom was the one calling  
  
"Hey Catherine, it's Sara," came a chipper voice from the end.  
  
"Oh hi Sara," Catherine mumbled hoping the disappointment didn't sound too obvious. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well I was calling to make sure that you're still coming tonight," Sara said.  
  
"Yup, I'll be there with bells on," Catherine replied ready to go back to sleep.  
  
"Speaking of wearing things," Sara began. "This is going to sound a little bit silly, but what do you think I should wear tonight? I mean Nick suggested this place so I really don't know what to expect."  
  
Resisting the urge to mutter something about clothes being a great start, Catherine replied, "Oh just any old thing will be fine."  
  
"Well how fancy is too fancy," Sarah asked. "I really want to look nice."  
  
"You trying to impress someone?" Catherine said stifling a yawn.  
  
"Well I wanted to make a good impression so yeah I guess so," Sara quipped.  
  
"Well you know how Nick likes his women," Catherine joked.  
  
"Yeah," Sara said laughing. Then she became serious, "But Nick's not the one I was talking about."  
  
"Oh really," Catherine said becoming more interested in the latest office gossip. "Well who then? Not Greg?"  
  
"No," Sara answered wondering if Catherine was really the right person to be talking to about this.  
  
"Warrick?" Catherine asked thinking that of the three guys, Nick would be the best choice for Sara.  
  
"Uhm no," Sara answered suddenly realizing that this conversation was about to get really ugly really fast. "You Catherine, I just realized that I forgot to call my mom back earlier so I should probably go do that. Thanks for all your help. I'll see you tonight."  
  
Hanging up the phone Catherine said in bed perplexed for a few minutes at Sara's hasty departure.  
  
"If it's not Nick or Greg or Warrick, then who else is there?" Catherine asked no one in particular as she sauntered over to her closet. Then the realization hit her.  
  
"Grissom?!"  
  
Catherine's mind worked at light speed trying to process the idea that Sara was falling for Grissom. Pretty soon, an even worse thought crept into Catherine's mind: what if Grissom actually felt something for Sara?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing yet again.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" an apologetic Grissom asked.  
  
"No I was just, uh, relaxing with a book," Catherine said quickly trying not to sound as frustrated as she suddenly felt.  
  
"Oh really, anything good," Grissom asked.  
  
"Just finishing up the middle section of Dante's Inferno," Catherine mumbled feeling as if she had just entered the seventh circle of hell.  
  
"Now there's a classic," Grissom replied softly. "I forgot to ask you during lunch, what time is this get together for Sara?"  
  
"The show starts at 8," Catherine replied cringing at the mention of Sara. "But Nick told me that we were all going to meet at 7 at the club."  
  
"Alright, well I'll be over around 6:30," Grissom said, then pausing in thought. "Maybe I should get Sara some flowers or something."  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever," Catherine snapped.  
  
"Catherine, are you alright? Did Eddie come back?" Grissom asked suddenly very concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Gris," Catherine said feeling close to tears for the second time that day.  
  
"Cath, do you want me to," Grissom began.  
  
"No," she snapped. Then cursing herself for being so irritable, she said quietly, "I'm just really tired." "Well why don't I let you go get some rest," Grissom said with an almost certainty that whatever was bothering Catherine would not be solved by sleep. "I'll be over later on."  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever," Catherine muttered to herself flopping down on her bed after hanging up the phone. Of all the thoughts churning in her mind, Catherine knew one thing for sure: it was going to be a long night!  
  
***What happens at the comedy club?? Will Catherine let jealousy and frustration get the best of her?? Stayed Tuned for Chapter 4 to find out!** 


	4. Roses

Author's Note: I must seriously apologize for the delay on this chapter.the ideas have been here all along but school and work snatched up all of my writing time for a while there. Thanks to everyone (especially The Graveyard Shift) for your patience!!  
  
For some odd reason, he was nervous, and the fact that he was nervous bothered him. As he made his way from the car to Catherine's door, Grissom analyzed the situation. He was about to knock on Catherine's door, something he had done about a million times before, but tonight seemed different somehow. Maybe it was that Catherine had seemed upset with him on the phone. Maybe it was the fact that standing on her doorstep, Grissom felt like a teenager picking up his high school sweetheart for the prom. Or maybe he was just paranoid.  
  
Trying to shrug off any lingering doubts, Grissom knocked at the door.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
He knocked again.  
  
"It's open, come on in," he heard Catherine shout from her bedroom. Grissom smiled to himself as he walked into Catherine's living room and could see clothes being tossed around through her half-open bedroom door. "Glad I came early," he quipped.  
  
"I heard that," Catherine said from her bedroom. "I'll be ready in 2 minutes I promise."  
  
"Famous last words," Grissom replied wondering why she was making such a fuss tonight.  
  
"Maybe you should get up on that stage tonight Gil," Catherine said as she entered the living room. "Because you are quite the comedian."  
  
Grissom stood to greet Catherine, only to have his breath taken away. She looked stunning, no radiant. How anyone could make black leather pants and a low-cut burgundy colored blouse look that good, Grissom would never know.  
  
"Earth to Gil," Catherine said waving her hand in front of his hand, hoping she wasn't smirking too badly. The outfit had had the desired effect so far.  
  
"You look really nice Catherine," Grissom managed to sputter. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile from Catherine as she grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter.  
  
"Want to do me a favor?" Catherine asked softly as she held up a slim silver chain. "Help me get the clasp on this?"  
  
"Of course," Grissom said handing her a bouquet of white roses. "These are, uh, for you by the way."  
  
His reply was another dazzling smile.  
  
As he fumbled with the chain's tiny clasp, Grissom felt intoxicated by the combination of the warmth of being so close to Catherine and the bewitching smell of her perfume.  
  
"There we go," Grissom said when he finally got the necklace clasped.  
  
"Thanks," Catherine said turning to face him. She regarded the roses for a second. "You know Gil, I no one's gotten me roses since.well gosh probably not since Eddie and I were dating."  
  
Grissom smiled at her, the soft sweet smile that she had always adored, and all of Catherine's doubts melted away.  
  
"No I swear guys, my grandmother knew Einstein," Greg said insisted to Nick, Warrick and Sara who were standing with him at the bar of Daffy's, a comedy club in downtown Vegas.  
  
"Give it up Greg I don't think.will you look at that," Warrick mused as Grissom and Catherine entered the club.  
  
"Does he have his arm around her?" Greg asked trying not to stare at his two superiors who were looking very much like a couple.  
  
"No he doesn't," Sara said quickly.  
  
"I can't believe Grissom's finally getting it together," Nick said softly.  
  
"No he's not," Sara said taking a long sip of her drink.  
  
"And I suppose he told you this?" Nick said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well no but if he were thinking about pursuing something with Catherine, why wouldn't he tell me, I mean us?" Sara replied.  
  
"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Nick teased.  
  
Before Sara could protest further, Catherine and Grissom strode up to the bar.  
  
"Hey there birthday girl," Catherine said flashing a smile at Sara.  
  
"Hey guys, glad you could come," Sara replied embracing Grissom first, then Catherine.  
  
"Why don't we go snag a table?" Warrick suggested to Catherine as she tried not to glare at Sara.  
  
"Is it just me, or are you thinking there's going to be some sort of cat- fight before the evening is over?" Nick whispered to Greg.  
  
Greg nodded. "If there is, my money goes on Catherine."  
  
**Do Catherine and Sara battle it out for Grissom? And if so, is Greg's prediction right? Why did Grissom really get Catherine those roses? For those answers and more.stayed tuned for Chapter 5!!! 


	5. Dancing

"That was spectacular!" Catherine exclaimed as Grissom shut the passenger side door of the Tahoe for her.  
  
"What was?" he asked getting into the driver's side.  
  
"I've don't think I've danced that much since I quit dancing," Catherine continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I mean not that kind of dancing, but you know, real dancing. But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you Gil?" She punctuated the last two "you's" by placing her hand on his chest and nodding which caused her blonde hair to bounce with emphasis.  
  
"No I think watching you was quite enough Cath," Grissom replied sternly. After the comedy club, the group had proceeded to a nearby bar at Nick and Greg's suggestion. After a few drinks and the discovery of a jukebox in the back of the smoky dive, Catherine decided it was time to make Sara's birthday into a dance party. After teaching Warrick, Nick, and a very amused Greg some new moves, Catherine had worked her way through all of the men in the bar with incredible efficiency.all of then except Grissom who had sat and the bar and chatted with Sara the majority of the night.  
  
After a long silence, they pulled up to Catherine's house.  
  
"Come in with me?" she asked drowsily as Grissom helped out of the Tahoe.  
  
"Of course my dear," Grissom sighed. He was a man in conflict with himself. One part of him was furious at Catherine for flinging herself at every man in the bar, but the other part was more angry with himself for not being more assertive.  
  
Once inside the house, Catherine went straight to her stereo and began fumbling with the cd's sitting on the shelf next to it. As he watched her from the couch, Grissom continued to stew in his frustration. It had seemed obvious to him that Catherine was trying to send him a message earlier that evening, but her behavior at the bar had totally contradicted this theory. Sighing inwardly, Grissom wondered how he could track down serial killers and murderers but somehow Catherine had always eluded him.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Catherine tugging on his hand. Without a word she pulled him off the couch and wrapped her arms around him. As Billy Holiday crooned on the stereo, Grissom let his arms wind around Catherine's waist as she whispered, "Why didn't you dance with me at the club?"  
  
"Well I." Grissom began trying to think of a better answer than 'dancing's not my thing' or 'I thought it was better to sit around and wish I was dancing with you rather than actually doing it.'  
  
"You don't like me very much do you Gil?" Catherine blurted out as they swayed to the music. "I mean you look at me like you do, but I'm starting to think, I'm starting to wonder if maybe there's someone else. Not that we ever had anything to begin with, I just mean that to you I'm nothing special anymore and it seemed like I was before so either there's someone else or."  
  
"You know that's not true," Grissom said deciding to cut her off before she allowed the four martinis she had at the bar to do any more talking.  
  
"I'm not drunk if that's what you're thinking," Catherine murmured in reply. She paused then reconsidered, "Okay, maybe just a little drunk." She rested her head on his chest and sighed softly.  
  
"Why don't you try and get some sleep," he said softly running his fingers through her blonde hair.  
  
"That's your solution to everything these days isn't it Gil? Just sleep it off," Catherine yawned as she let him lead her into the bedroom. Sitting down her bed in the darkened room, she whispered, "Aren't you ever worried you'll sleep your life away?"  
  
"Are you?" Grissom replied sitting down beside her. In the darkness of the room, Grissom waited for her response for what felt like an eternity until all at once he realized that her lips were getting dangerously close to his. "Catherine, what are you doing?"  
  
"My god Gil, what does it seem like I'm doing?" she laughed softly as she inched closer to him.  
  
**The sexual tension is so thick you need a chainsaw to get through it.so what happens?? Do Grissom and Catherine finally act on their obvious attraction to one another? Does Sara bust in and ruin the whole thing?? Oh and what about that catfight at the bar?? All this and more in Chapter 6 so stay tuned!! 


	6. The Morning After

Chapter 6  
  
As the sunlight streamed through her bedroom window Catherine wondered if the feeling of jackhammers pounding inside her head would ever stop. Stumbling out of the bathroom after a long cool shower, she tried to recall the events of the night before. As she sank back down onto her bed, things became clearer.  
  
*******************************  
  
"My god Gil, what does it seem like I'm doing," she had laughed softly as her lips were mere inches away from his. Rather than wait for his response however, she had allowed a 'now or never' mentality to take over, prompting her to lean in just enough for their lips to touch for a brief second.  
  
"Catherine I'm.." Grissom had started to say as the brief electricity of the kiss hit him.  
  
"Stunned? Shocked?" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him once again. "Or just enjoying the moment?"  
  
"We shouldn't do this," Grissom whispered even though deep down he was enjoying the moment more than words could ever describe.  
  
"According to whose standards?" Catherine whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"It just can't be like this," Grissom sighed. As much as he had waited for this moment for the over 15 years he had known her, Grissom knew that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if her decision to be with him had only been the result of inebriated folly.  
  
"But why." Catherine had started to ask, but suddenly she moved away from him fast than a bullet from a gun. "Oh my god, I can't believe this!"  
  
"What?" Grissom asked, confused by her sudden shift in moods.  
  
"So it is true," she replied as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"What is?" Grissom asked feeling completely lost.  
  
"You and Sara, that's what!" Catherine exclaimed bursting into tears.  
  
"Catherine, I can assure you," Grissom began, wondering where she had ever gotten the idea that he and Sara were anything more than friends.  
  
"I'm such a fool to have ever thought that you and I could be anything more than what we are," she sobbed throwing herself onto her bed.  
  
"No my dear," Grissom sighed stroking her blond hair. "You're just drunk and not thinking very straight right now. I think deep down, you know how I really feel."  
  
"Yeah I know how you feel," Catherine said between tears. "You care enough about me to want my opinion when you buy her a plant. What's next Gil? Do I get to help you pick your engagement ring too?"  
  
Grissom sighed heavily. For as long as he had known her, Catherine had been stubborn, and when she got her mind set on something, it took a lot to convince her otherwise. Being drunk made this twice as bad, and he had learned years ago when it was time to admit defeat. So instead of pursuing the topic further, he kissed her on the forehead and got up from the bed.  
  
"When you're ready to talk about this rationally, I'll be here," he said as he left her bedroom.  
  
************************  
  
Catherine let her head fall into her hands as she remembered all that had occurred the previous night. She felt like such a fool, throwing herself at Grissom and an even bigger fool crying jealously when he rejected her. Suddenly a ray of hope dawned on her as she recalled the last words Grissom had said to her the night before: "I'll be here."  
  
As she frantically changed from a black silk robe into jeans and a sky-blue knit shirt, Catherine mentally ran through the millions of ways she could apologize to Grissom without sounding like any more of an idiot. Bursting out of her bedroom and into the living room, she put on her best smile and said, "I'm sorry for being so ridiculous last night. I mean I was just totally out of line, and there was no excuse for what I said. But I understand if you feel like you want to be mad at me for a few more days, just so long as it's not forever."  
  
It was then she realized that she was speaking to an empty house.  
  
**Was Grissom so mad that he decided to leave? Will he accept Catherine's apology or stay eternally mad at her?? And what about Eddie and the catfight?? Stay Tuned for Chapter 7 because more is on it's way!!!! 


	7. Cinderella

Chapter 7  
  
"I'll see your marker and raise you two pens," Nick said.  
  
"Wait, how much are markers worth again," asked Sarah peering at the pile of writing utensils on the table.  
  
"Five...I think," Greg replied. "You know Nick; normally poker is played with those little plastic things called chips."  
  
"I got that one Einstein," Nick replied. "You know if the chips hadn't come up missing, we'd be in great shape."  
  
Greg, Nick and Sarah were attempting to play poker with a mere three people and no poker chips while Warrick investigated the contents of the refrigerator.  
  
"Grissom probably used the chips as trays for bug larva or something," Nick muttered jokingly.  
  
"You guys need some new games anyway," Warrick shrugged.  
  
"We need something to do," Sarah muttered.  
  
Everyone in the break room knew Sarah was right; So far the evening was shaping up to be like the rest of the week had been: slow with very easily solved cases. The entire team was getting restless and ready for something they could sink their teeth into.  
  
"I bet Grissom knows some good card games that don't involve chips or an even number of people," quipped Warrick now leaning against the fridge. "Where is he anyways?"  
  
"Court, I think," Greg replied, trying to balance a pencil on the table by its point. "Ecklie was supposed to go, but he wimped out with a cold or something."  
  
"Go figure," Nick chuckled. "Why would a trial be still going on at this hour?" Sara asked, trying to keep a good poker face.  
  
"Maybe he went home to change," Greg replied with a smug look on his face. "Because rumor has it, he wasn't at home this morning, if you know what I mean."  
  
"No way," Sara said.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past either of them," Greg continued. "I mean Grissom's a man like any of us, and Catherine, well I must say she certainly knows her way around a dance floor."  
  
"Yeah, because she certainly mopped the floor with you," Warrick chuckled. "You'd better start practicing for this thing at the Governor's mansion."  
  
"What thing?" Catherine asked entering the break room, with Lindsey in tow.  
  
"It's a formal party at the Governor's mansion," Nick replied. "You know black tie, awards, dinner, dancing, that sort of thing. Hey isn't it your day off Cath?"  
  
"Does that mean you get to wear a pretty dress Mommy?" exclaimed Lindsey with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, but I doubt I'll go baby," Catherine said softly to her daughter. Turning back to Nick, Catherine said, "It is my day off, but I thought I'd stop in and take care of something on our way home....Is Grissom in his office?"  
  
Before anyone could reply, Catherine had already begun to head in that direction while Lindsey climbed into a chair exclaiming, "Hey do you guys know how to play Go Fish?"  
  
****************************************  
  
"So if Mommy gets to dress up like Cinderella, does that make Uncle Gil Prince Charming?" Lindsey suddenly asked from behind a hand of cards.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sara asked, quietly regarding the little girl.  
  
"That party Nick was talking about, it's like a ball," Lindsey continued. "And Mommy's pretty like Cinderella and if she got all dressed up and went to a ball, someone would have to be Prince Charming. Cinderella loved Prince Charming and so that means Uncle Gil has to be Prince Charming. Go fish."  
  
As Sara picked a card from the pile on the table, Greg suddenly exclaimed, "Because your mom loves Grissom!"  
  
Lindsey stared at Greg for a moment, "Well duh. It's your turn."  
  
*******************************************  
  
After waiting around for about an hour for Grissom to show up, Catherine and Lindsey had finally decided to head home. On their way out the door however, Catherine nearly ran smack into the person she'd been waiting for all night.  
  
"Oh hey Gil," Catherine said, trying to be casual.  
  
"Cath," he began, but stopped when a shorter blonde flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Hi Uncle Gil!" exclaimed Lindsey, giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey Lindsey," Grissom replied, returning the little girl's hug. "How was your camp-out?"  
  
"It was great! I found all kinds of neat bugs and spiders and stuff. I drew you a picture of some of them, but it's at home. Maybe you can come over sometime soon and get it," Lindsey babbled.  
  
"Yeah maybe," Grissom said softly, tossing a glace towards Catherine who looked away as soon as their eyes met.  
  
"We should get going sweetie," Catherine said to her daughter. Looking down at the party invitation in her hand, she then asked Grissom, "So you going to this thing?"  
  
"Well I hadn't planned on it," Grissom began, not sure how to go on. "But Brass said that backing out really wasn't an option. So I went ahead and got a date, so yeah I'll be there."  
  
For a moment, Catherine was completely speechless. Blinking back tears, she managed to say to Lindsey, "so what movie should we rent?"  
  
"Cinderella!" Lindsey exclaimed, waving to Grissom as Catherine led her to the car.  
  
***Who is Grissom's date?? And where the heck was he all day?? Will Lindsey's fairytale dreams come true?? These answers and more in Chapter 8 so stayed tuned for the newly extended version of Anger Management! 


	8. Tea

Chapter 8  
  
One Week Later  
  
"You awake over there?"  
  
Catherine's blue eyes shot up to meet Grissom's gaze. She had been so preoccupied with stirring sugar into her tea that she hadn't even noticed Grissom enter the break room.  
  
"What's going on?" Catherine asked searching his hands for a file folder or even a slip of paper to indicate a case.  
  
"Just getting a cup of coffee," Grissom replied grabbing a cup from the counter. "Need a refill?"  
  
"Nope I'm fine," Catherine said looking down at her own cup. "Besides I have tea."  
  
Grissom studied her for moment, as if his blue eyes were searching deep inside her for something hidden.  
  
"What?" Catherine asked, instantly hoping she didn't sound too angry.  
  
"You only drink tea when you've got a cold," Grissom said sitting down next to her. He reached over and gently stroked her cheek as if to see if she had a fever.  
  
Catherine shivered at his touch. She and Grissom had barely spoken since Sara's birthday, and the sudden sensation of being this close was almost too much to handle.  
  
"You'd better get some rest before the long drive to Reno tomorrow night," Grissom replied.  
  
"I was thinking maybe I'd just skip it," Catherine said, sniffling for effect.  
  
"Nice try Catherine," Grissom said standing up to leave.  
  
"What?" Catherine asked, dismayed that her plan was suddenly not working.  
  
But before Grissom could reply, he was interrupted by Greg skidding into the break room dressed wearing a tuxedo jacket over his normal clothes.  
  
"Shaken, not stirred," the younger man said, doing his best James Bond imitation.  
  
"My only suggestion is to get rid of the Hawaiian shirt," Catherine mused taking another sip of her tea.  
  
"But you think Steph will like it?" Greg asked, looking nervous.  
  
"Her only complaint will be about having to fight off all the other girls who'll be after you," Catherine replied with a wink.  
  
"Big date for tomorrow night Boss?" Greg asked turning to Grissom.  
  
Catherine's eyes met Grissom's for a brief moment before he said, "Don't you have something to process Greg?" With that, he left the break room.  
  
As soon as Grissom had gotten far enough down the hall, Greg said, "Wow, someone didn't eat their fire ants this morning."  
  
Catherine sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Woah, did I just mess something up?" Greg asked, suddenly very concerned.  
  
Catherine shook her head, "Of course not. Now why don't you go take off that jacket before you spill something on it."  
  
Greg smiled as he walked out of the break room, resisting the urge to say, "Yes Mommy."  
  
Before Catherine could analyze what Grissom had just said, Nick strode in, heading straight for the coffee.  
  
"So you ready for the big party?" he asked.  
  
"Why not," Catherine sighed, sinking back into her chair.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Nick asked sitting down across from her. At Catherine's confused look, he went on. "Warrick said you were going with some friend of his."  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I met him once or twice a few years ago at a barbeque," Catherine replied with a shrug.  
  
"Well I'd love to stick around and chat but I've got get my paperwork to Grissom before he leaves," Nick replied standing up.  
  
"Or before he comes looking for you," Catherine said with a small smile. The only thing Grissom hated more than doing his paperwork was having to track down other people's paperwork.  
  
"You know you'd think he'd be in a better mood at the prospect of having a date tomorrow," Nick mused as he headed out the door.  
  
Catherine sighed, giving Nick a sad wave as he headed down the hallway. She was definitely not looking forward to this party.  
  
"Gentlemen, we are good to go," Nick said once he reached the lobby where Brass, Warrick, and Greg were gathered.  
  
****Will Catherine find an excuse not to go the party?? What was Nick and co. planning?? And who the heck is Grissom's date??? For this and more stayed tuned for chapter 9!!! 


	9. Dates

**Author's Note: ok so I made one teensy-weensy mistake, for some reason I got myself thinking that Reno wasn't that far from Vegas (in real life it's like 6 hours away or something). So for the sake of this chapter working, I'm going to invoke the Willing Suspension of Disbelief, and pretend that it's only about an hour away ;-)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"How are you going to do your hair Mommy?" Lindsey asked bouncing on Catherine's bed.  
  
"I haven't thought that far in advance yet," Catherine said from the bathroom where she was putting on some makeup.  
  
"Well when are you going to decide Catherine? At the party or when you go to work tomorrow night?" her sister, Lisa, replied.  
  
"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this," Catherine muttered, sitting down on her bed.  
  
"I don't see why you're not," Lisa replied, sweeping Catherine's blonde hair up into some sort French twist. "So Lindsey, what do you think, up or down?"  
  
"Down," Lindsey replied. "Uncle Gil likes it that way."  
  
"So mom called today," Lisa said trying to change the subject.  
  
"That's nice," Catherine replied, digging through her closet.  
  
"She said she's coming to town next week, and she'd really like to see you," Lisa continued, knowing this would get her sister's attention.  
  
Catherine spun around so fast she almost fell over. "What did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her I'd have to talk to you first," Lisa answered.  
  
"Good," Catherine said, suddenly feeling flustered. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 6," Lisa replied. Then realizing what Catherine was doing exclaimed, "You do know which dress you're wearing right?"  
  
"Uncle Gil thinks you look pretty in blue," Lindsey sang, smearing on some of Catherine's lipstick.  
  
"Lindsey, how do you know that?" Catherine asked, reaching for a tissue to clean the stray lipstick off the little girl's chin.  
  
With a coy smile Lindsey shrugged and scampered out of the room to play with her Barbies. A few minutes later she raced back into Catherine's bedroom, but came to a screeching halt when she saw her mother.  
  
"Mommy, you look just like Cinderella," Lindsey whispered reverently. "When I get older and go to a big party, I want to look just like you."  
  
Catherine knelt to embrace her daughter, "You will sweetie."  
  
"Maybe she'll even let you borrow the dress," Lisa said, winking at Lindsey.  
  
"Oh Mommy," Lindsey said pointing to the living room. "Uncle Warrick and his friend Michelle are here."  
  
"Well why don't we go say hi," Catherine replied leading Lindsey out to the living room.  
  
*************************  
  
"The bowtie's fine Gil, quit fiddling with it," Brass muttered as he and Grissom made their way into the atrium of the Governor's mansion.  
  
"I never feel right in these things," Grissom muttered, looking around at the various crowds of well-dressed people.  
  
"Parties or tuxedos?" Brass asked with a smirk. He waited for Grissom's response, but got none. Following Grissom's gaze, Brass realized what had taken his breath away.  
  
Approximately five feet away Catherine stood chatting with Nick, Sara, Greg and his date, Stephanie.  
  
"Might as well go say hi while we wait for Beth and Christina to get here," Brass said, nudging Grissom with his elbow.  
  
As they approached the group, Grissom could hear Catherine saying to Nick, "Yeah James just moved here a few months ago so I drove up with Warrick and Michelle, and he's meeting us here."  
  
"Hey Boss!" Greg exclaimed as Grissom and Brass walked toward the group.  
  
"Good evening everyone," Grissom replied, barely taking his eyes off Catherine.  
  
Before anyone could respond Brass' cell phone began to ring. "Must be our dates," Brass said, motioning to Gil and himself. As Brass excused himself to answer the phone, Nick turned to Sara.  
  
"Hey shouldn't we go find figure out which table is ours," Nick said pointing to the ballroom.  
  
"Yeah good idea," Sara said.  
  
"We'll come along," Stephanie said with a smile.  
  
"But wait Catherine didn't finish telling us about," Greg said as Stephanie took his arm and followed Nick and Sara into the ballroom.  
  
"She's seems good for him," Catherine said watching Greg and Stephanie walk away. "They balance each other out personality-wise."  
  
Grissom opened his mouth to say something, but could find no words. Instead he stared into Catherine's blue eyes as if entranced by some magical spell. From the moment he had spotted her, Grissom could hardly believe his eyes at exactly how beautiful she looked. In a powder blue with tiny straps barely visible through the blonde curls that grazed her shoulders Catherine seemed like a vision of heaven on earth.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here stranger," Catherine said softly.  
  
"Catherine, you look beautiful," Grissom said when he had finally found his voice.  
  
Blushing slightly, Catherine gave him a warm smile. Then she realized something.  
  
"Gil, who are you here with?"  
  
***So who IS Gil's date?? How will the rest of the evening go once she arrives?? And what about Catherine's mother coming to town?? All this and more in Chapter 10 so stay tuned!!! 


	10. Say You Will

Author's Note: a special thanks goes out to the graveyard shifters and my other readers who've been infinitely patient with my slow writing pace. Thanks also goes out to Craig, who helped me figure out what was wrong with this chapter not by reading it but reminding me who my favorite band is. A very, extremely special thanks needs to go out to both Nic and Angie for not getting completely sick of me being so busy and pushing various projects back.....this one's for you!  
  
Chapter 10-Say You Will  
  
~Say you will, say you will give me one more, and please give me time to change your mind. It always seems to heal the wounds if I can get you to dance. (Fleetwood Mac)~  
  
Catherine stared intently into his blue eyes waiting for an answer to her question.  
  
"I, uh," Grissom began, tugging at his bowtie which had flopped sideways onto his collar.  
  
"Here," Catherine said, gently swatting his hands away. She moved closer to him reaching up to fix the tie. "I thought you knew how to do this."  
  
As she gave him a teasing yet warm smile, Grissom felt his body heat rise about ten degrees.  
  
"It's been a while since I've had to wear a tux," he managed to stammer.  
  
"Well maybe you should go out more often," Catherine said with a wink. She patted his shoulder after giving the bow tie a final tug. "You're ready to roll."  
  
"Thank you," Grissom replied as Catherine's hand lingered on his shoulder.  
  
Unable to break physical contact with him, Catherine managed to tear her eyes away just for a second to glance around the atrium. "It looks like everyone is going into the ballroom."  
  
Grissom frowned slightly, wondering where Brass had run off to. After all, he hadn't even technically met his date yet. Suddenly his eyes met Catherine's and both said in perfect unison, "Where's your date?"  
  
They both laughed nervously and then said, again in perfect unison, "You first."  
  
"Stop that," Catherine giggled, rolling her eyes at him playfully. Finally she said, "Remember James, Warrick's friend that moved to Reno? You guys were talking about baseball at Warrick's Fourth of July party."  
  
Grissom nodded, thinking Catherine was just making small talk, "How's he doing?"  
  
"You can find out soon enough," Catherine replied, looking around the atrium once more.  
  
"He's your date?" Grissom asked softly.  
  
Catherine nodded, "Well if he ever gets here. Warrick was going to go look for him, but it looks like I've lost both of them."  
  
"I know the feeling," Grissom replied. "Brass ran off to find Christina, who was arriving with Linda."  
  
"Who's Christina?" Catherine asked with eyebrows raised.  
  
"My date," Grissom replied, once again looking around the atrium.  
  
"You know I gathered that," Catherine said, her blue eyes shining. "But who IS she?"  
  
Grissom sighed, "To be honest Cath, I don't know. She's just a friend of Brass's date. I've never even met the woman before."  
  
"That's rough," Catherine nodded. "But then why did you agree to go with her?"  
  
Grissom shrugged, "Brass suggested it."  
  
"And you always do what Brass suggests?"  
  
"And it was easier than working up the courage to ask the person I really wanted to be here with," he finally confessed, unable to look at her.  
  
There was a long pause, which Grissom did not expect.  
  
What did he expect?? To be honest he didn't know. Maybe Catherine would throw her arms around him and tell him that all was forgiven, or maybe she would jump right back at him with some witty and completely insightful remark about the complexities of their relationship. Or maybe she would just smile the special smile she seemed to reserve for him.  
  
"Dates or not, we should get in there," Catherine replied coolly as she motioned towards the ball room. Grissom certainly did not expect that response. For a moment he stood dumfounded as he studied her expression. No, she wasn't joking with him, her face remained even and serious.  
  
He honestly didn't know how he made it to his seat in the ballroom. He listened calmly as Warrick and Brass took turns explaining how James and Christina had each come up with some sort of last minute calamity preventing them from attending the party. Part of him realized what had been planned for he and Catherine as Greg could barely keep from laughing during the explanations.  
  
However he was too busy staring at Catherine. Even though she was sitting next to him, her presence at the table was that of a queen looking down at her subjects as she sipped a glass of wine with regal grace.  
  
After mentally weighing his options through dinner and two boring speeches, Grissom knew what he had to do. As couples began to drift out to the dance floor, he turned to Catherine and held out his hand. Without a word, she allowed him to lead her out to the floor.  
  
"What in the world was all that?" Greg exclaimed as soon as Grissom and Catherine were out of hearing range. He leaned in towards the others who looked similarly exasperated.  
  
"Looks like our plan didn't work out as well as we thought," Nick said shaking his head regretfully.  
  
"Didn't work out?" Sara said. "Uhm, if you ask me that's a bit of an understatement. Remind me to never have you guys play matchmaker for me."  
  
"Hey, you've got to admit it was a good plan," Nick retorted.  
  
"Good would be not having Grissom look like he wanted to crawl under the table to escape Catherine's wrath," Sara shot back.  
  
"You know he was kind of freaking out," Greg nodded. "I mean it wasn't that obvious, but I could tell that on the inside he was about to lose it."  
  
Brass, who had remained silent until this point, finally spoke up. "You do realize that come Monday, they're both going to make our lives a living hell."  
  
Everyone nodded nervously, eyeing the couple on the dance floor.  
  
"Well at least they'll be doing something together," Greg mused.  
  
***What prompted Catherine's sudden change of heart?? Will Grissom be able to win her back?? And since this was originally supposed to be the last chapter (with an ultra sappy ending), what happens next????!!!! All this and more in Chapter 11, tentatively titled "Thrown Down" 


End file.
